Episode 84 - Pop・Step・Pri-Pri Pri!
Pop・Step・Pri-Pri Pri! is the 46th episode of the second season of the PriPara anime series and the 84th episode in the series overall. It first aired on February 22th, 2016. Plot Summary Following Hibiki's encounter with another Kaitou Genius, it was revealed to be Fuwari and tries to immitate Kaitou Genius but fails when she forgot a part. Hibiki recognizes her and also corrects her, which Fuwari then exits, but Hibiki follows her. She tried to get the horse's attention which she successfully did and asked Fuwari what is she doing. Fuwari removes some part of the costume and gives Hibiki a PriTicket, which she throws away in the river. Both had a little talk about Fuwari wanting to be her friend again but Hibiki rides on her horse and heads of the the CelePara castle. Meanwhile, Ajimi was trying to get in contact with Hibiki but the castle was too secured for her to get in. So she plans to jump into the top part of the castle but Meganee changed the weather system, causing it to rain pushing Ajimi down. Meganii and the scout mascots all helped preventing the rain waters flooding inside. While so, SoLaMi Smile, Dressing Pafé and Aromageddon all talked about Hibiki's past until Andou came and told them that Hibiki wants to be a Vocal Doll, which surprises the main cast a little. Hibiki was searching for Andou when the main cast approached her, each of them saying their reactions towards her past. Hibiki wonders why they know about her wish until she saw Andou. She fired him because of what he had done but he understood the reason why, so he followed Hibiki. Mirei, with the help of Shion covering up her gobi character, talked with Hibiki about her goal to reach Top Class, which she agrees on and head straight on to the castle. The main cast are all training at ChikaPara to help Mirei, even giving her a motto 55301% (which is equivalent to Go! Go! Mirei). Motivated, the main cast trained in and out of ChikaPara until Mirei declared she is ready for her solo live. During the performance, Mirei was able to perform Golden Airy, which surprised everyone even Hibiki, who was feeling sick the whole time. Aftermath, Mirei and the gang entered into Hibiki's office to tell her that she is finally in Top Class. Hibiki offered Mirei some flowers as a congratulations for reaching Top Class and told them a new rule in CelePara she has set up. The new rule is that the winner of the Spring Dream Idol Grand Prix will automatically win the Princess Coord and it's teammates wearing the Season Coords. The main cast are all motivated, except for Laala who questions herself why are they focusing to win the Idol Dream Grand Prix more than saving PriPara. Meanwhile, Hibiki asked Leona to join CelePara Opera Company, which left him in shock. Major Events *Mirei ranked up to Top Class. Trivia * It is Mirei's first time that she sang MySong and did a Golden Airy. Video Gallery Awards Bestepiodearc2.png Category:Anime Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:2nd PriPara Wiki Awards